<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas with The Anarchists by huntingforsport</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567596">Christmas with The Anarchists</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport'>huntingforsport</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Comfort, DSMP, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Techbur twins, just a smidge, little angst, pre doomsday on dream team smp (video blogging rpf), sleepy bois inc - Freeform, very little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingforsport/pseuds/huntingforsport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>their first christmas where everything was a mess</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas with The Anarchists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i actually wrote this before christmas but didn’t ever think abt posting it to ao3 until now lol. anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">tommy!! wake up!!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the raspy whisper coming from ghostbur caused tommy to slowly open his eyes, only half awake from his slumber. the first thing he noticed other than the obvious ghostbur standing over him was how cold his room had gotten overnight, despite the fire from the torches. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“wilbur,” he spoke in a groggy tone, “what are you doing here? what time is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">it’s about dawn - and i wanted to spend the holiday with my brothers, of course!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” ghostburs tone was cheery as usual as he stared down at tommy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“the holiday?” tommy sat up, even more confused as he rubbed his eyes awake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">tommy, have you forgotten? i’ve reminded you everyday for the past week, it’s </span>
    <span class="s3">christmas</span>
    <span class="s2">! i even got you a gift!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” tommy sat with no reaction as ghostbur held out some blue for his brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry i didn’t get you anything, wil. i forgot,” tommy lied. he hadn’t forgotten - he wanted to, though. it was the first christmas he’d be spending without his whole family and his best friend (which is not a a reality any teenager would want). he figured there was no point in celebrating christmas, at least for this year. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">that’s alright - it’s not the gifts that matter most, what matters most is that we get to spend christmas together! techno, you, and i! just like the old days!!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” ghostburs tone was always one that lifted spirits, and today would be no exception. and although tommy still felt uneasy about the day, he climbed his latter with a little more pep in his step. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy noticed the sun was still coming up when he reached ground level, but the lack of natural light didn’t stop his vision from seeing white flurries flying about. sure, it was always snowy, but he’d never actual seen it snowing out in the arctic. that explains why his room was so cold, and just at the thought of his room and the snowflakes falling outside - he started to shiver. arms shaking, teeth chattering, clutching tightly onto the blue that ghostbur had just given him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ghostbur then gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">i’d almost forgotten!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” he quickly pushed open the door and ran out of the house and was back in a few seconds, holding a small wrapped box. tommy stared at it with confusion as ghostbur extended it towards him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">go on, take it! it’s for you! i give you blue all the time, so i got you something else as well!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy felt a tinge of guilt as he took yet another gift from ghostbur, he’d have to think of something to give to him by the end of the day. he held his breath as he opened the box, expecting more blue despite the specters words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">it matches your hair, and the walls of your room!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” ghostbur spoke, as tommy pulled out a yellow bandana. it was soft and clean, unlike the green one he wore around his neck. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">i also added some yellow patches and thread if you wanted to fix up the green one!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy looked up, wide eyed, not knowing what to say. he stammered a bit, his arms open - ghostbur took this as an opportunity to hug his brother. tommy flinched, hesitant at first - not only was ghostbur ice cold to the touch, he just wasn’t used to human touch anymore - but eventually, he hugged back. he closed his eyes and rested his head on ghostburs shoulder, it almost felt like when they were kids. he managed to mumble a simple ‘thank you.’ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy flinched only slightly when he heard the latter behind him creek, turning only a little as not to let go of ghostbur. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">techno! merry christmas!!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ghostbur pulled away from tommy, going back outside to retrieve something - at least that was tommy’s guess. he turned and saw techno at one of his chests, pulling out a few wrapped boxes of his own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">please let those all be for wilbur and phil,</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">’ tommy thought, feeling guilt build up inside him yet again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ghostbur came back and slammed the door shut behind him, another box in hand - much smaller than the one he gave to tommy. it was wrapped in blue, with a pink bow (not christmasy, but very much techno). </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">techno saw ghostbur and ended up only pulling one box from the chest, wrapped in yellow. the twins quickly exchanged their gifts, ghostbur waiting while techno opened his gift. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">it matches your new everything!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” inside the small box was a dangly earring with a snowflake at the end. techno smiled in content as he put it on, now waiting for ghostbur to open his gift. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ghostburs smile widened as he made a squeak of joy, pulling out a small blue sheep plushie. “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">friend!</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">” techno let out a chuckle as he walked back to the chest, grabbing two larger boxes - one wrapped in green and the other wrapped in red - and walking to tommy, who’s guilt had only built up as techno got closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“phil would’ve wanted to give this to you himself, but...” techno paused for only a moment, “he’s obviously not here. he’d want you to have it, anyways.” and with that, techno handed tommy the box wrapped in green. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy hesitantly grabbed the box, carefully unwrapping it as if he were on the lookout for some sort of prank or sick joke. he opened the box, revealing the contents inside to be a blue mantle and boots - similar to the ones both techno and phil donned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he had a hunch you’d be here at some point,” techno said, as tommy stared in awe at the contents. “you’re also have nothin’ to keep you warm out here, so that’s that. and if for some reason you don’t like the blue,” techno then handed tommy the red box, “there’s this - this ones from me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy was less hesitant now as he grabbed the red box, unwrapping and opening it to reveal technos red mantle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy felt overwhelmed as he looked techno in the eyes. “techno, you didn’t-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i don’t need it anymore. and i’d rather give it to someone who might use it than to just let it collect dust or throw it away. besides that point, gettin’ frostbite or hypothermia isn’t ideal at the moment - look at you, you’re shiverin’ right now,” techno said, as he grabbed the blue mantle and quickly wrapped it around tommy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">now overwhelmed with the weight of the mantle on his shoulders, tommy looked at techno with guilt in his eyes. “i didn’t even get you anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so what? i don’t care,” techno said, quite nonchalantly. “just don’t take my gapples and we can call this even.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the guilt left tommy’s eyes, and he began to chuckle. the chuckle turned into a giggle, and the giggle turned to a hardy laugh mixed with choked sobs - he grasped tightly onto all of his gifts, and mentally he held onto the feeling he felt right then and there, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. pure, unfiltered, and utter happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“h-here i was, thinking that this year just wouldn’t be the same - and t-truth be told, it i-isn’t - but,” tommy let out another laughing sob, “i thought it’d be </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">way</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> worse.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why’s that?” techno asked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, for s-starters - wilbur is a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. then i lost my best friend, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">something</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> happened with d-dream, and now p-phil’s stuck in l’manberg. on an o-outside perspective, that sounds p-pretty shit t-to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">tommy let out a squeak as he received his second hug of the day - this time from </span>
  <span class="s2">techno</span>
  <span class="s1">. he didn’t move and inch, his eyes wide, his crying coming to a halt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“none of that matters right now. we’re gonna get things back to how they were, we’ve discussed this. but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> - </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>don’t worry so much</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1"> today is the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">only</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> day i can say with full confidence that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> bad will happen, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> will go wrong.” techno said, his voice stern yet still comforting to his younger brother. and after a moment, tommy clung to him - sobbing and wailing. he hadn’t had a proper cry like this since... since... he can’t even remember. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">for a while, tommy and techno just stayed like that, and tommy realized that this was the first time techno had ever really hugged him - despite being brothers. but it was nice, his embrace was similar to that of their fathers. and after another while, ghostbur joined in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and so the brothers sat, hugging on christmas day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>